Usagi Harui
ウサギ |romaji = Harui Usagi |alias = Bonney (ボニー Bonī) |birthday = October 7 |age = 16 |gender = Female |height = 178cm |weight = 56kg |hair = Blue |eye = Red |bloodtype = O |quirk = Rabbit-Like |status = Alive |family = Getsu Harui (Father) Mimi Harui (Mother) Hiyaku Harui (Little Brother) |birthplace = Shizuoka Prefecture |occupation = Student |affiliation = Yunami High |voice = Iori Nomizu (Japanese) Jessica Calvello (English) }} Usagi Harui ( ウサギ Harui Usagi) is a student of Yunami's Second Year, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Usagi is a pretty, young, light-skinned teenage girl with a slender and somewhat sculptural body. She has long, straight blue hair and red eyes. Because of her quirk, she has long bunny ears of the same color as the hair with the inner part in a darker color. Her hands are small, but her legs are longer than that of an ordinary human, which makes her more higher than most girls, in addition, their feet are significantly larger than normal, which allows Usagi to jump more easily. Personality Usagi is a girl of gentle personality, she is very polite and always refers to others in a formal and respectful way, generally calling them by the surname and with the prefixes "-san" or "-sama" in some rare cases. His goodness is something that can put she in some complicated cases, since Usagi tends not to pay much attention, being very inattentive most of the time, besides trusting people very easily and end up hurting, if someone don't saves her before. Usagi is very clumsy, and tends to, incredibly, stumble into small rocks and insects, and she cries very easily when she gets hurt. Usagi is a very cute girl, she apologizes for everything she thinks she's done, usually making situations seem more extreme in her head. She is very shy and tends to try not to draw too much attention, even if it doesn't work very well because of her appearance and sheer height even though she's a girl. Usagi can't start a conversation on her own, and when she tries, or says nothing, or says too low for the person listen, or stutters in an extreme way. This happens mostly with boys, which she usually blushes dangerously as they try to talk to her. Coupled with her shyness, Usagi is someone who blushes too easily. Malicious comments, perverted actions and other related make she embarrass herself in a very extreme way. She usually tends to rub her hands together, look away and try to hide her face with her hands or other nearby objects. Despite her general personality, Usagi is a very intelligent girl. When Usagi puts her thoughts into place, she becomes practically another person, with a firm, confident voice. It is surprising how superior her intelligence is to the vast majority of students in her class, though Usagi is too shy to share her knowledge most of the time. History Usagi, as a child, was not very sociable, possessing the shyness that even today is present in her personality, not only that, but the great majority of people didn't speaked with her because of her enormous height and sculptural body. Usagi was stayed a little isolated and had the personality that she has today. Quirk and Abilities Rabbit-Like (ウサギ Usagi): Usagi's quirk allows her to do everything a rabbit can do. It's similar to Tsuyu's quirk, Frog-Form. Usagi's quirk allows: *'Enhanced Senses': Usagi's senses are enhanced by her quirk, especially her hearing. Because of Usagi's rabbit ears, Usagi's hearing is better than ordinary hearing, and quite sensitive, so that she can easily be knocked out by loud sounds, though Usagi is working to be more resistent in this point. *'Jumps': Usagi's quirk allows her to jump short distances, isn't like Tsuyu's that can jump the long distances, but unlike Tsuyu, Usagi can jump faster, as well as a hare. *'Rodent's Sense': Usagi has a rodent spirit, so she's always gnawing on something like hard foods that can be walnuts and carrots or everyday objects like pencils. Relationships Family Getsu Harui She is very close to her father, even he was the one who taught her to be educated with others in any circumstance. Although Getsu stay more with Hiyaku, Usagi still spends time with her father sometimes. Mimi Harui Usagi is more closer to her mother than to her father. Mimi doesn't much like her extreme shyness, but even though she's quite strict and rigid at this point, Usagi still loves her mother very much. Hiyaku Harui Usagi confesses that she found it a bit strange when her brother confessed that he wanted to be a girl, but didn't judge him. It was difficult for her to get used to such a fact, but over time, she got accustomed to the new mindset of Hiyaku, so it can be said that they have a good sibling relationship. Trivia *Usagi's appearance is based on the character Black Rabbit from "Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?". *Usagi's name has the kanji for "teeth" (歯類) and "rabbit" or "hare" (ウサギ). *She is a vegetarian because she refuses to eat any kind of meat, especially rabbits. *Your data at Yunami High are as follows: **Student n° 8 in your class. **She is one of the three most intelligent students of Yunami High. Site Navigation Category:Lulamoon Category:Lulamoon's Articles Category:My Hero Academia: Alternative History Category:Characters Category:Lulamoon's Characters Category:Females Category:Lulamoon's Female Characters Category:Females Category:Lulamoon's Females Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Quirk User Category:Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Mutant Quirk User Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Lulamoon's Mutant Quirk Users Category:Harui Family Category:Lulamoon's Harui Family